This invention pertains to a combination of a podium, a stand, and a chair for use by a music conductor or other person and to new and improved structural relations between the components as well as improved frame structure of the chair and stand enabling shipment of separable parts in compact relation and assembly in only a single predetermined manner whereby off-center weight of the stand and chair are balanced by particularly arranged leg structure providing stability.
In conducting choral or orchestral groups, it is well known to have a podium upon which the conductor may stand in order to be visible by the entire group and to have a music stand positionable adjacent the podium. During a rehearsal, the conductor may draw a chair up to the podium to be seated a portion of the time. Additionally, it is known in the art to have a podium chair, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,720 issued to Jerry A. Wenger on Apr. 12, 1966 in which legs of different lengths support a vertically-extending column having a seat generally coaxial with the column and with there being a podium built into the chair structure whereby the conductor may either be in a seated position or stand on the podium section of the podium chair.